The Lightning Crystal Tiger
by AyatoKirishima
Summary: About Sakura Kuchiki, daughter of Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki, her life before and after her inner hollow defeated her for control over her body. I suck at summaries so basically its this: Sakura is a visored and she fought her inner hollow for control and lost. You will be reading about what her hollow is doing and etc. Like I said I suck at summaries but can you read it please.


Talking: "Sakura Kuchiki."

_Thinking/Flashbacks: "Hello."_

**Inner Hollow/Zanpakuto: "Oi Queen ya called!"**

_**Inner Hollow/Zanpakuto Thinking: "…..Queen…You…"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I only own Sakura Kuchiki and my OCs which I will introduce later on in the story. This is my first time doing this, so please Review and tell me what you think~

* * *

{Location: On the Roof outside Sakura Kuchiki's room in the Kuchiki Family Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society}

Sitting outside on the roof of the Kuchiki Family Manor in the middle of the night was Sakura Kuchiki. A 15 year old looking girl, with shoulder length black silky hair and bangs that covered the entire right side of her face which flowed gently in the night time breeze, light purple eyes that held happiness but deeper in her eyes a person would the nervousness and worry of being discovered of her secret. A secret only her father, mother, and her know only. She was only 5'3" in height and despite eating plenty she was very light weighted for some abnormal reason. She wore a Shihakushou or Garment of Dead Souls along with a light purple scarf that was wrapped around her neck and was covering her face up to her nose and her captain haori. Sakura was Co Captain of the 6th Division working with her father, Byakuya Kuchiki. Her zanpakuto was resting beside her on the roof while she sat. She let out a quiet sigh and lays down staring up at the sky looking at the stars and moon remembering what her father told her years ago.

_**{Flashback: Location: Kuchiki Family Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society}**_

_Sakura was in her bedroom lying down on her stomach on her bed quietly reading a book while listening to some music when someone knocked on her bedroom door. She looks up from her book for a second before speaking, "Come in." The door slides open and her father, Byakuya Kuchiki, walks into her room. Sakura quickly bookmarked her place in her book, closing it setting it down beside her and moves into a kneeling position._

"_Otou-sama. Is there something you need?"_

_He walks quietly to her and sits down on her bed wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a hug._

"_Otou-sama?" She questioned softly hugging her father back. _

_Byakuya sighs quietly, "I have something I need to tell you. You cannot tell anyone else. Understood, Sakura. This is very important."_

"_Hai, Otou-sama. I understand."_

_Byakuya stops hugging her and looks down at his daughter with his gray eyes examining her slightly. Sakura looked about 9 to 10 years old. She had waist length black hair that was soft to touch, and bright happy light purple eyes. Sakura looks up at her father with her light purple eyes with a hint of curiosity in those light purple depths. _

"_When you were born, your kaa-san and I were very happy and excited for having you. You were perfect, everything about you, your face, eyes, hair, everything. You were a quiet and intelligent child like you are now." He spoke softly smiling slightly in remembrance of those days. Sakura looked at her father in wonder and curiosity seeing as he has never spoken of when she was born and her mother, Hisana Kuchiki. _

_Byakuya continues speaking but his voice slowly turns sad and angry," One night, when everyone was asleep, someone sneaked inside the manor and into your room in the middle of the night without alerting anyone. He…he.." He stops for a few seconds to regain control of his emotions and starts again as calmly as he could. "He injected you with the reiatsu of a hollow, enough to change you into a visored." She opened her mouth to ask what was a visored but Byakuya stopped her by speaking again. "A visored is a shinigami who has gained the powers and abilities of a hollow."_

_Sakura's eyes widen slightly questioning softly with a hint of fear in her voice. "Does that mean I'm a hollow?"_

_He looks into her light purple eyes with his gray ones and lightly rubs her head. "You are not a hollow. You are a shinigami with the powers and abilities of a hollow. Do not think you are a hollow. You are different than a hollow in everyway. Do you understand me?"_

_She nods her head slightly. "Hai, Otou-sama. A visored is a shinigami with a hollow's powers. I'm a visored."_

"_That is another reason why no one else knew. A visored are not allowed in Seireitei, visoreds are marked as traitors and if they were to find out you were a visored then they will strip you of your position as Lieutenant of the 6__th__ Division and if they were to catch you they will…." _

_He stopped not wanting to explain what happens next but Sakura lowered her eyes to the ground bowing her head and finishes what he could not say._

"…_.Kill me.."_

"….That is correct…"

_She smiles slightly and hugs him around the waist tightly hiding her face in his chest. "Don't worry about me Otou-sama. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I won't get caught by the others." _

_Byakuya picks Sakura up and puts her on his lap hugging her. "I know...but I don't want you to get hurt. You're my precious little girl."_

_Sakura looks up at her father pouting angrily, "I'm not little Otou-sama."_

_Byakuya chuckles quietly and smiles slightly. "To me you're my little girl, my precious little girl., forever and always." _

_She stares at her father with wide bright innocent like eyes. "Forever and always? Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_Yay! I love you Otou-sama!" She says happily hugging him tighter._

"_I love you too Sakura." He replied smiling more returning the hug._

_They stayed in the embrace for a few more minutes before Byakuya had to leave to attention to Clan Head matters and Captain paperwork. Sakura when her father left she laid down on her bed staring up at the ceiling remembering what her father told her. "I'm….a visored…." She sighed quietly and looks to the side looking out her bedroom window in thought. Shaking her head a few times, she sat up and picks up her book opening it gently. "Reading may get my mind off the subject…" She looks down at the book and sighs again. "…Maybe…" After that was said, she started to resume reading not forgetting what her father told her._

_**{End of Flashback}**_

'_A…visored...'_ She thought. _'It's been all these years since Otou-sama told me. I've met my inner hollow…gained Bankai…received the rank of Captain and working along side Otou-sama. It's so hard to believe I have made no progress with my inner hollow.' _ Her jaw clenches and her hands curl into a fist. _ 'Every time I get stronger she gets stronger and stronger. I'm sick of it. I want to win. I want to beat her. I want her to stop taking control of me every time I let down my guard.'_

"**Is that so Queen? You? Beating me? HA! That's pretty funny. No, what's real funny is you thinking you can win! HAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN IF YOU FIGHT AGAINST ME! THAT'S HYSTERICAL!" **Sakura's inner hollow laughs manically from inside their inner world.

She glares up at the sky angrily thinking to her hollow, _'SHUT UP! I WILL I WILL WIN! I WILL BEAT YOU! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!_'

"**Heh. 'No matter what it takes' huh?"** She laughs loudly and says with amusement in her voice** "You don't have what it takes to beat me Queen!"**

'_Then what will it take to defeat you?'_

"**Heh. Why da hell should I fuckin' tell ya Queen? You don't have it and ya never will!"**

"_I do have what it takes!'_

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA! YA DON'T! YA NEVER WILL!" **She laughs manically for a few seconds before calming down snickering grinning widely. **"Do ya want a hint? I'll give ya one."**

'_Fine...what's the hint?'_

"**Its... "** She paused for suspense and slight amusement.

'_What is the hint!'_

"**Oh...Ya didn't have to yell at me. Now I don't feel like tellin' ya..."**

'_No wait...I'm ...' _She pauses for a second and forces the word out,_ 'Sorry...for yelling at you.'_

Her inner hollows smirks widely in amusement, **"Hmmmm I forgive ya but I'm not tellin ya now-"**

She gets cut off by Sakura thinking angrily, _'Why won't you! I apologized!'_

"**If ya would have let me finished Queen. I was going to say I would when ya finally challenge me to a fight to see who will be the ruler of this body."**

'_Challenge you for my body?...' _She questions.

"**That's what I just said Queen. Are ya getting dumber each day or somethin'."**

'_No, I'm not getting dumber each day.'_

The hollow snickers loudly.** "If ya say so Queen!"**

'_FINE! I'll fight you for my body.'_

The hollow grins wider**, "Good. The fight will happen tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait til our fight. I will win Queen!"**

'_Think whatever you want. I will win not you. I will never let you win.'_

The hollow cackles loudly, "**Think what ya want Queenie! I'll win!"**

Sakura mutters out loud, "Whatever."

At that moment Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the 6th Division, and Rukia Kuchiki, Sakura's aunt and Lieutenant of the 13th Division, flash stepped beside her on the roof. Rukia is a light skinned short and petit violet-eyed girl. Her hair is black, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She was told to look very similar to Hisana Kuchiki, her elder sister. Renji on the other hand has brown eyes and long crimson hair, which is usually kept in a high ponytail. His upper body is covered in tribal tattoos, which have increased over time, starting from his early days as an academy student to covering his entire back, much of his chest, his extremities, and even much of his forehead. He wears a standard Shinigami outfit with a white headband. "Sakura!/Sakura-taichou!"

Sakura sits up and looks at Renji and Rukia. "Hai? What do you need, Rukia...Renji?" Renji was first to speak beating Rukia, "Sakura-Taichou! We need you to do us a few favors!"

Rukia looked a Renji and smacks him in the back of the head yelling, "BAKA! Your not suppose to ask for more than ONE favor!"

Renji who was holding his head in pain looks up and glares at Rukia and starts yelling at he," I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO ASK SAKURA-TAICHOU!"

"YOU WANTED TO ASK SOMETHING TOO!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU DID!"

"NO I DIDN'T"

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID!"

Rukia and Renji continued yelling back and forth while Sakura merely stared at them her eye twitching slightly. "Renji...Rukia.. Be quiet." They did not hear or pay any attention to Sakura while they bickered back and forth. Sakura who was quickly losing her patience quickly snapped raising her reiatsu catching both of their attention. "Will you two just be quiet for at least a minute then tell me what you want." Renji opened his mouth to say something but Rukia jabbed him in the side with her elbow hard glancing at him sending him a silent message for him to shut up. Renji nodded his head slightly and looked at Sakura. Sakura sighed quietly massaging her forehead in irritation and annoyance. "Now, let's go inside and discuss this rather than out here where everyone can hear." Renji and Rukia nodded quickly and jumped off the roof and walked inside the Family Manor with Sakura following closely behind them. Sakura moved in front of them and headed towards the living room and stops outside the room sliding the door open. Rukia and Renji quickly walk inside and sat down in kneeling position on a cushion facing a desk while Sakura sat behind the desk in a chair looking at them.

She sighs slightly, "Now. What do you two want?"

They both opened their mouth at the same time to say something but were stopped by Sakura who did not feel like making her newly gained headache worse. "Rukia, Explain."

Renji let's out a silent groan while Rukia smiles smugly at Renji then clears her throat slightly," We were wondering if we can go to the World of the Living."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and questions," Why do you two want to go to the World of the Living? I am positive that you Renji," she looks at him," did not have a mission to go there. And you, Rukia," she looks at her this time," Do not have a mission to go there also. So," she rests her elbow on the desk with her chin in the palm of her hand," why do you two need to go there?"

Renji and Rukia looked at each other nervously and silently communicated with each other. After a minute of them conversing with each other, Renji spoke up," We wanted to go to the World of the Living for a vacation."

Sakura raises both her eyebrows slightly in surprise. "You want to go to the World of the Living for a vacation. I doubt Ukitake-taichou would allow you Rukia to go. Renji, I am suspecting you are asking me because I am one of your taichous and Otou-sama would not let you go. Am I correct? "

Rukia spoke quickly in her defense,"Ukitake-taichou was the one who decided on me having a vacation for my hard work. The other fukataichous and a few of the other taichous are coming along too!"

"Rukia's right! The others are coming too." Renji said quickly.

"Who are 'the others'?" Sakura questioned.

Rukia decided to answer this instead of Renji, "They're Matsumoto-fukataichou, Hitsugaya-taichou, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and a few others maybe."

"Maybe?"

"We don't know if they're going but I doubt they can go."

"I see." Sakura turned her attention to Renji who was sitting there quietly, "Renji, you have not answered me."

Renji looks at Sakura confused and questions looking very sheepish, "Uh...Heh what was the question again?" Rukia lets out a groan of annoyance and exasperation. Renji looks at her exclaiming, "What!"

She glares at him slightly, "What do you mean 'What!' You know what exactly! How can you forget your own taichou's question! That quickly too! What if you did that with Nii-sama huh! You would be in SO much trouble. More than getting in trouble with Sakura!"

"It's not my fault I forgot!" He cries out, "I don't do this often Rukia!"

She stares at him blankly and nods her head slowly, "Uh huh, you definitely don't do that often. What about that one time when you-" She was cut off by Renji covering her mouth with his hand, "That happened only once and you promised never to bring that up again!" She glares slightly at him for being cut off and licks his hand.

"Ewww! Gross!" he exclaimed removing his hand from her mouth and rubbing his hand on this hakama, "You didn't have to lick my hand!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest stating, "You didn't need to cover my mouth with your hand baka!"

"You were about say what happened and don't call me a baka!"

"Why shouldn't I call you a baka! You are baka, Baka!"

Renji and Rukia continued to bicker back and forth. Sakura sat in her seat looking at them with annoyance and massaged her forehead again to get rid of a headache that was getting stronger with their bickering.

She thought to herself,_ 'They act like an old married couple with the way they are arguing with each other. Great, that's just wonderful.'_ She thought sarcastically and sighs,_ 'I better stop them now or else I won't get this over with.'_ She spoke loudly with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Rukia, Renji, Stop arguing and be quiet."

Immediately both Renji and Rukia went silent and turned their attention to her and bowed their head saying in sync, "Gomenasai Sakura-taichou/ Gomen Sakura."

Sakura sighs quietly, "It's fine but do not do this again, understood."

"Hai taichou/Sakura."

"Good, Now Renji," she started looking at him, "I said that seeing as I was one of your taichous and the other was otou-sama, you came to me thinking I would let you go to the World of the Living seeing as otou-sama would not allow you to go. Am I correct?"

Renji nods his head, "Hai taichou. You're correct, Kuchiki-taichou would not allow me to go and I need permission from my taichou so..." he trails off.

"Seeing as there are two of us, you decided on asking me for permission rather than otou-sama. Correct."

"Hai."

Sakura looks at Renji for a few more seconds deciding on what she should do. 

* * *

I didn't know exactly where to stop. So I decided to just stop here cuz..I can and I wanted to do a cliff hanger. So review, favorite, follow or whatever you wanna do.


End file.
